


I Need Some Sugar

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 25 days of ficmas [5]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas fic, Cookies, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: While decorating Hope’s house, the reader injures them self and Hope comes to the rescue.





	I Need Some Sugar

_It’s the most wonderful time of the year. It’s the happiest season of all with those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings when friends come to call. It’s the happiest season of all._

The lyrics blared out of your house, your slightly off pitched singing carried down along the street with the cold winter wind. You didn’t care, though. Christmas was by far your favourite time of the year. You were a self proclaimed crazy person when it came to festivities. Your decorations had been up on November 1st; bright shining lights dangling off the roof, holiday wreaths on all the doors, reindeer statuettes in the garden. The whole tacky shabang.

No one in the neighbourhood complained, though. Of course, some thought it strange that your festive cheer bordered on the almost insane but they never said anything as festive season meant one thing: baking. You baked something new every day. Too much food for you to eat alone so you shared it out among your neighbours and no person in their right mind would ever refuse a batch of your delicious mince pies or your intricately decorated shortbreads.

Today, as you pranced around your kitchen to the music, you were testing out a new souffle recipe. However, less than ten minutes in, you realised that you didn’t have enough sugar so, with no time to waste in going to the local corner shop, you decided to go and bother your next door neighbour Hope.

Knocking on her back door, you couldn’t help but smile when she showed her face. Hope wasn’t so much of a fan of Christmas as you were, in fact she hardly seemed to celebrate it at all, but she always smiled when you came to visit. That in itself was apparently a rare thing; according to your other neighbours she and her father kept themselves to themselves and barely extended so much as a hello to anyone other than you.

You found that quite hard to believe seeing how kind Hope always appeared to you and how easy she was to talk with. Every time you spoke to her, it was like all your worries vanished. She made you feel calm. While she may never have sought you out, and your conversations were always limited to short exchanges on her doorstep, you liked to think that she would call you her friend.

Sadly, today you had no time for pleasant conversation - not with your souffles at stake - so your usual friendly greeting was replaced with a somewhat desperate: “I need some sugar.”

“Are you sure you haven’t had enough already today?” Hope grinned, leaning forward and brushing a few sugar crystals from the corner of your mouth. Her thumb hovered over your bottom lip before she suddenly dropped her hand, her cheeks turning pink. “So, uh… What kind? Will caster do?”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine,” you said, your focus divided. You could still feel the brush of Hope’s fingers against your skin and it’d be a lie to say you weren’t distracted by how beautiful she looked today. She was growing out her hair, making her features look softer than ever. Almost dropping the bag as she handed it over to you, too busy thinking about running your fingers through her hair, you muttered an embarrassed thank you and nearly tripped over your own feet as you sprinted back to your home.

***

You didn’t see Hope for a few weeks. The one time you went around to ask for an egg (you could swear that the recipe had said three eggs and not four) you were met by her father, Hank. With a pleasant smile which almost hid the way he was judging you, he’d told you that Hope was away with work but she would be back in time for Christmas.

Somewhat unexpectedly, Hank had then invited you inside for a coffee. You’d spent the morning talking about your work, interests, family, while barely learning anything about him. Eventually Hank ceased his long line of questioning and his entire demeanour relaxed as, in the space of a heartbeat, he seemed to deem you worthy (of what, though, you weren’t sure).

Before Hank had the chance to speak what was truly on his mind, there was an almighty crash from somewhere downstairs. Hank had leapt up off his chair and said, “If you’ll excuse me, I believe Anthony is causing trouble. I swear I’ll kill Scott if he’s messed up my experiments again…”

“Who’s Anthony? Is he okay?” you’d asked, confused but not completely surprised by the racket. Unexplained bumps and the occasional explosion were all part of the natural course of living next to him and Hope.

“No time to explain, Y/N. Do come around again some time. I’m sure my daughter will be very happy to see you.” He had handed you the egg you needed and all but shooed you out of his house, although not before asking if you’d be so kind as to help him decorate the porch since he was too busy with work to do it himself.

Naturally, you’d agreed. You helped many of your neighbours decorate their houses for the holidays. It made you feel like you were doing something good and you really did enjoy it too, even if it meant braving the ice cold for a few hours.

That weekend, you dragged your ladder out from the garage and began stringing up the Christmas lights on the Pym house. You were a little concerned by the sheer number of ants that seemed to be living in the gutter of the house, and were not so keen with the little creatures scurrying over your skin and up the arms of your jacket, but it wasn’t enough to dampen your festive joy.

Humming to yourself as you pegged the lights into place, you suddenly felt one of those damn ants crawling into your boot. Without thinking, you shook your leg to try and fling it off and ended up completely losing your balance on the ladder. As you fell backwards, you frantically reached for the nearest rung of the ladder but only succeeded in bringing that down on top of you.

“Y/N!” Hope yelled, jumping out of her car before the engine had even stopped. She ran over to you, threw the ladder aside and crouched down to check that you were okay. “Don’t move,” she told you, gently but firmly holding you down. “Tell me if anything hurts. You’ll be fine.”

“I’m okay,” you groaned. The world was spinning a little and you had a hell of sore back but you’d been lucky. If it hadn’t have snowed so heavily last night, you would have been in a much worse position. You had to blink a few times to bring the world back into focus and the first thing you saw was Hope’s concerned face hovering over you like a guardian angel.

Hope slipped her arms underneath you and helped you to sit up, fussing over you to make sure that you really were telling the truth. She brushed the snow and dirt from your hair and wiped away the stray tear from your cheek. Almost reassuring herself more than you, Hope breathed, “Just a few bruises, by the looks of it. You’re okay now.”

You expected her to pull away now that she was certain you were okay, but she didn’t. Instead, Hope continued to stroke the line of your jaw with her thumb, her hands radiating heat against your freezing skin and sending tingles down your spine. Your eyes fluttered shut when her fingers caressed your skin, hesitantly tilting your chin upwards as she captured your lips in a gentle kiss.

“Don’t apologise,” you whispered when she broke away, chasing her lips for another kiss which she more than willingly provided. Playing with a strand of her beautiful hair, you admitted, “I’ve wanted you to do that for months.”

“So have I, honestly.” Stealing another kiss, Hope lifted you up on to your feet and carried almost all of your weight herself without breaking a sweat. Her hand resting comfortably on your waist, she smiled when you placed yours over hers and squeezed it tight. “Come on, let’s get you inside and warmed up. I’ll make you some tea.”

“Do you have any biscuits?”

“You know, I don’t think we do.”

“Aren’t you lucky, then, that you have the heart of the greatest baker in the neighbourhood?”

Pulling you tighter against your side, Hope placed a kiss on your temple and said, “Very lucky indeed.”


End file.
